


September 22, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning,  Amos attempted to remember how many chickens he had to feed.





	September 22, 2002

I never created DC.

Frowning, Amos attempted to remember how many chickens he had to feed when he was able to recall the amount of victims he gathered for his master to control a year ago.

THE END


End file.
